This invention relates generally to dispensers for holding material arranged in a roll, and more particularly to such a device which is easily loadable with one hand.
Devices for holding roll material such as rolled toilet tissue are well known. A number of such devices have been patented in the past which have attempted to facilitate installation of each new tissue roll and the removal of the remaining tubular center when the roll is emptied of tissue.
The simplest of such devices is in the form of a cylindrical shaft over which the roll fits which is compressable against a spring bias from a fixed length for allowing this member to be removable and installable within a generally U-shaped rigid frame having cavities on the inner surface of each leg of the U-shaped structure. However, the installation and removal of this compressible member is normally a two-handed operation and frustrating at best.
The following U.S. patents have been invented to, in some way, overcome this limitation:
______________________________________ 515,849 1,229,430 1,229,431 1,187,705 1,523,491 1,625,190 2,555,885 3,138,340 3,428,267 3,467,330 3,584,817 3,841,576 3,847,365 3,878,998 3,986,677 4,179,077 4,304,367 4,381,083 4,416,425 4,452,403 4,634,067 ______________________________________
However, various limitations with respect to both function and/or manufacturing costs persist with respect to such devices.
The present invention provides an improved dispenser for holding rolled sheet material such as bathroom tissue which truly facilitates one-handed installation of each tissue roll, rendering its inadvertent removal during use extremely difficult, if not impossible, and for the easy one-handed removal of the remaining tubular center member after all tissue has been removed.